Lágrimas
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Porque sus lágrimas tienen un motivo, y al ser un simple ser humano no las puede retener. [Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2017 "Lucy Heartfilia" Del Foro GJM]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima _, si fuera mío sería privado porque obviamente no todos lo interpretan como es. Sorry not sorry._ Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2017 "Lucy Heartfilia" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Palabras** : 499 —porque vivo al límite—.

 **Advertencias** : Leve OoC. Hoy no hay tantas fallas ortográficas ni gramaticales, y por ello gracias, Liraz. Tu beteo siempre es el mejor, mejor que nadie más.

 _Ubicado en el 437_

Notas al final.

* * *

 **Drabble I: Hecho-Llanto.**

* * *

Caminaban en Magnolia. ¡Al fin Fairy Tail regresaría!, y podrían reencontrarse con sus compañeros, su familia. Aunque Lucy tenía dudas, ¿Si Fairy Tail había dejado de importarle a los demás?

Ya había pasado un —triste y amargo— año. Aun cuando trataba de sonreír —avanzar—, no podía, no del todo. Los extrañaba, ¡eran su familia! Y por eso tenía miedo de saber. Los extrañaba a todos. Por eso trataba de localizarlos, buscaba pistas para saber de ellos, saber si estaban bien.

¡Y ahora los vería!, ¿De verdad los vería?, ¿Cuántos serían?, ¿Era un sueño o una realidad? De hecho, llegó a pensar que sólo era un capítulo más de su novela, ¡se veía tan perfecto!, tan irreal.

El miedo a perderlos de nuevo no desaparecería tan rápido. No prestaba atención a sus acompañantes, y muy apenas reaccionaba cuando Wendy preguntaba si ocurría algo.

Sentía que la habían descubierto, y sentía vergüenza. ¿Por qué? Era algo normal. Era un ser humano, tenía derecho a sentir, a preocuparse y tener miedo. Sin embargo, respondía con la verdad; caminar en aquellas calles la ponía nostálgica porque los recuerdos la invadían, ¿¡y a quién no!? Vivió tantas cosas ahí; conoció mucha gente, vio sonrisas sinceras, lágrimas de dolor y de felicidad. Y todos esos recuerdos la golpeaban cuando el miedo volvía.

Ese miedo no la abandonaba porque era una constante que la acompañaba en cada misión y en momentos importantes.

Recordaba la feroz —dolorosa— pelea contra Tártaros, y el miedo se convertía en dolor, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar? Gracias a Fairy Tail se convirtió en la persona que era ahora y se había vuelto dependiente de ellos. Desde que el gremio se disolvió era un cascarón aparentando vivir, pero en la soledad de sus cuatro paredes podía ser ella: un ser vacío. Estaba vacía desde ese día.

¿Por qué no estaba feliz de que el gremio renaciera?

Detuvo su andar, lo había comprendido, no podía y ni quería pasar por eso otra vez.

Era egoísta, ¡lo aceptaba! Pero ellos no sabían lo que la desaparición del gremio significó para ella. Ellos no perdieron a quien siempre estuvo ahí. Todos la dejaron sola... ¿siempre se quedaría sola?

Externó su sentir —su miedo— y fue gratamente sorprendida por Cana, ¿Le estaría diciendo la verdad? Algo dentro de ella creía que de verdad todos esperaban el primer movimiento.

Retuvo las lágrimas. No era momento para llorar, ¡Sonreiría!

Cana tomó su mano, juntas recorrieron las calles hasta llegar a verlos.

Todos estaban ahí, ¡Estaban con su carta! Los escuchó y se alegró, tenían razón: aún no era tiempo para decir adiós.

Observó a Mirajane, y como tantas veces vivió y soñó, ella pronunció las palabras que su corazón anhelaba:

 _—Bienvenida_.

Y por más que trató de retener las lágrimas, no pudo, el llanto simplemente escapó.

—Regresé... —murmuró llorando—¡Estoy de vuelta!

Terminó gritando, porque ahora lo sabía, era real. Su familia estaba junta, y estando todos juntos, no había nada que no pudieran hacer.

* * *

 **N/A** Lucy me agrada, para mi siempre hay un motivo de su llanto, eso no le quita lo llorona, claro, pero el fandom abusa, y luego se quejan de que una les dice cosas a sus shipps forzadas :x Pero me da igual xDD Vine a defender a la protagonista, ¿por qué? Porque ella es la protagonista, y por eso siempre brilla, ¡dah! Bueno, era todo, sólo quería mostrar que se puede escribir de Lucy sin necesidad de escribir de equis pairing, aunque soy #ProNalu. Y como es el mes de apreciación, pues hay que apreciar al pj, digo yo :x

En fin gracias por leer, y por sus reviews obligados *corazón*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, si fuera mío sería privado porque obviamente no todos lo interpretan como es. Sorry not sorry. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2017 "Lucy Heartfilia" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Palabras: 299

Advertencias: Leve OoC. Hoy no hay tantas fallas ortográficas ni gramaticales, y por ello gracias, Liraz. Tu beteo siempre es el mejor, mejor que nadie más.

Ubicado en el 468.

* * *

 _ **Drabble II: Rated K(+)**_

* * *

Cuando la vio aparecer se sintió feliz, podrían torturarla en ese momento y nada borraría su sonrisa. ¡Aquario estaba ahí! Lucy estaba tan feliz, al fin su más vieja amiga volvía a su lado...

Pero no contaba con la realidad, Aquario había vuelto para decirles aquellas memorias de las estrellas, supo de aquella maga llamada Anna que se alió con Zeref y los dragones. También se enteró que su familia era la encargada de abrir la puerta de eclipse, y la verdad sobre la muerte de su mamá, y de la muerte de la madre de Brandish. Nunca había imaginado que esa puerta fuera la culpable de la soledad que sufrió cuando era niña, menos hubiera pensando que en otro continente una niña llorara por su madre, al igual que ella.

Por qué, ¿por qué todo tuvo que pasar así? Y ahora la guerra la ponía en contra de aquella niña que al igual que ella creció en soledad. Sus madres habían sido amigas, y su deseo fue que ellas también lo fueran.

Quería cumplirlo.

Voltea y mira a Brandish la cual llora porque ahora sabe la verdad, y le duele, no puede hacer nada más que abrazarla y unirse a su llanto, y juntas lloran por sus madres que ya no están. Lloran porque el destino les hizo una broma cruel.

—Podemos ser amigas —dice. Porque ella quiere honrar a sus madres, y cumplir aquel último deseo de ambas.

Brandish no dice nada, pero ella sabe que es un si disimulado. Lo siente dentro de ella. Aquario no llegó para quedarse, pero le ayudó como siempre.

Ahora ambas saben la verdad. Esta a punto de decir algo más cuando Happy llega llorando junto a un desmayado mago.

La guerra no ha acabado sólo por haber ganado un aliado.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, si fuera mío sería privado porque obviamente no todos lo interpretan como es. Sorry not sorry. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2017 "Lucy Heartfilia" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Palabras: 437.

Advertencias: Leve OoC. Hoy no hay tantas fallas ortográficas ni gramaticales, y por ello gracias, Liraz. Tu beteo siempre es el mejor, mejor que nadie más.

* * *

 _ **Drabble III: Género-Angst**_

* * *

Lucy se detiene para respirar larga y profundamente. Siente que todo ha pasado muy rápido; un día festejaban el regreso del gremio y al siguiente, se encontraban en el comienzo de una guerra.

Tiene miedo. Teme por ella y por todos los demás. Teme por la gente que no conoce, teme que algo tan hermoso como el amor se convierta en oscuridad. Teme que la oscuridad la logre dominar.

—¿Por qué justamente tú, Natsu? —susurra débilmente, aunque en su interior grita por las palabras de Happy que resuenan en su cabeza, una y otra vez sin parar "Si Zeref muere, Nastu también lo hará".

No, no. ¡No!

«Tú no puedes dejarme, no otra vez».

Sabe que ha ido acumulando sensaciones, pero lo que no sabe es cómo liberarse de ellas.

¿Podrá re-escribir el libro de E.N.D?

Quiere creer que sí, pero algo dentro de ella le dice que no podrá. Si Natsu no muere por su vínculo, ella podría matarlo e por intentar jugar a la maga conocedora. Se mete con un libro de demonios, magia oscura, una creación de Zeref, ¿en verdad puede hacer algo para ayudar?, ¿Quién es ella? Ella no es su madre, tampoco es aquella maga que abrió Eclipse hace 400 años.

Mueve la pluma y se detiene a escasos centímetros de aquellas palabras flotantes. Recuerda todo lo acontecido con Natsu; el tumor diagnosticado, su inconsciencia, la pelea contra Jacob, la información acerca que tenía algo más grave… su cuerpo hirviendo, las palabras de DiMaria donde aseguraba que era un monstruo, las palabras de Happy al llorar: "Si Zeref muere, Natsu también lo hará", END… el libro.

«No te mueras, no nos dejes».

Siente un par de miradas sobre ella, Gray y Happy.

No quiere ser la culpable de apartar a Natsu de ellos.

No quiere ser la culpable de un mundo sin él.

No quiere quedarse sola por su culpa.

No quiere...

Lo hace, escribe —re-escribe—, dudosa, y desea con todas sus fuerzas, las pocas que le quedan, el ser más fuerte y más lista. Natsu la ha salvado tantas veces, y ella teme no poder salvarlo a él.

Se odia. Odia su debilidad.

¿Qué es lo que se supone que ha hecho? Nada. Tirarse a llorar, a lamentarse por su debilidad —la que dice odiar—. Y sueña. Lucy siempre sueña. Anhela el despertar y saber que todo está bien, que ellos ganaron, que no se perdieron vidas, que no está sola, que tiene a Aquario con ella.

Pero grita. Grita porque siente que algo invade su cuerpo, y ella sabe que es el pago por intentar salvar a Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, si fuera mío sería privado porque obviamente no todos lo interpretan como es. Sorry not sorry. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Mayo 2017 "Lucy Heartfilia" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Palabras: 286

Advertencias: Leve OoC. Hoy no hay tantas fallas ortográficas ni gramaticales, y por ello gracias, Liraz. Tu beteo siempre es el mejor, mejor que nadie más.

Ubicado en el 538

Notas al final.

* * *

 _ **Drabble IV: Emoción-Alegría.**_

* * *

Se encontraba con Gray y Happy, había logrado re-escribir el libro de E.N.D y juntos vieron como esté se desvanecia, ella deseaba que con esa facilidad se desvaneciera la guerra, pero ¿si vencían a Zeref acababa la guerra, verdad?

Zeref... ¡Deseaba ver a Natsu! Comprobar que estuviera bien.

Y es cuando lo oye.

—Hey —dice él, con esa sonrisa que la contagia a seguir adelante.

Y de nuevo las lágrimas se le escapan, como siempre, porque no puede oprimir sus emociones, verlo ahí la hace inmensamente feliz.

Siente un calor en el pecho, uno que no sentía hace mucho, es un sentimiento: alegría.

A Lucy le hace feliz ver a Natsu ahí, a salvo, ver a Happy llorar de alegría al igual que ella. Ver a ese par juntos siempre será de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo. Natsu siempre le ha dado alegría a su vida, desde el inicio.

Una alegría pasajera, porque se acaban de enterar que la primera maestra murió.

Pero Natsu tiene razón —como siempre—, deben sonreír y volver al gremio, es lo que la primera hubiera querido.

Se ponen a charlar sobre lo que quieren hacer, y ella los invita a su nueva aventura: ¡Buscar la llave de Acuario! Le emociona la idea, volver a tener a su amiga, y viajar otra vez con Natsu y Happy, ¡Erza los puede acompañar! ¡Y Wendy con Charle! También Gray, pero algo le dice que estará ocupado con Juvia. Le hace tanta ilusión, estar el equipo reunido. ¿Hace cuánto no pasaba? La última vez fue en aquella batalla contra Avatar, pero ahora sería distinto. ¡Ya quería contarle a los demás!

Y ocurre uno de sus mayores miedos.

—¡Natsu!

Y así la alegría desaparece.

* * *

N/A Es-esto es todo amigos(?) Gracias si alguien leyo hasta acá :'D


End file.
